


Provision de fromage !

by Tatsu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: hallucination auditive
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott et Stiles auraient dû faire des recherches au lieu de jouer. Et quand Derek vient demander ce qu'ils ont trouvé, ça ne se passe pas vraiment comme on aurait pu l'imaginer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provision de fromage !

Stiles et Scott étaient rentrés depuis seulement dix minutes du lycée et il étaient déjà tous les deux agrippés à leurs manettes, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ils avaient pourtant des devoirs à faire pour le lendemain. Mais Stiles avait acheté ce jeu le weekend précédent et, depuis, ils étaient totalement accrocs. C'en était à un tel point qu'ils ne parlaient plus que de ça, au grand dam de leurs amis.

Pourtant, un nouveau danger rodait sur Beacon Hills. Et Derek avait justement demandé à Stiles et Scott de faire des recherches de leur côté. Recherches qu'ils n'avait bien évidemment pas effectuées. Ce qui leur vaudrait sans aucun doute quelques remontrances plus tard. Bien que Scott soit devenu l'alpha de la meute, Derek restait, d'une certaine manière, la tête pensante, celui qui disait "il faut faire ça". L'expérience du loup-garou de naissance probablement, et peut-être aussi le fait que le vrai alpha ne se sentait pas spécialement l'âme d'un leader.

Quoiqu'il en soit, pour l'heure, nos deux amis étaient confortablement installés dans la chambre de l'hyperactif. Assis chacun sur un coussin, adossés au lit, les yeux grands ouverts et fixés sur l'écran. Leurs pouces bougeaient de façon frénétiques. C'était presque à se demander comme ils n'avaient pas encore attrapé une tendinite. Même si chez le jeune McCall c'était moins étonnant, puisqu'il était un loup-garou. Un loup-garou ne peut pas se faire une tendinite. Et même s'il arrivait à en avoir une, elle guérirait presque aussitôt.

Les deux adolescents étaient donc très concentrés sur les images qui défilaient devant eux. Tellement concentrés, que même le loup-garou n'entendit pas les cailloux à la fenêtre et coups portés au carreau pour en demander l'ouverture. Tellement concentrés, que même la sonnette et les éclats de voix du rez-de-chaussée ne les fit pas réagir. Et tellement concentrés qu'ils sursautèrent de concert lorsque le shérif ouvrit la porte avec fracas, la faisant cogner contre le mur avec un bruit sourd.

— Papa ! Ça va pas d'entrer comme ça ? Tu vas casser la porte !

— Ça fait trois fois que je vous appelle, les garçons ! Derek est en bas.

— Oh ! Bah fais-le monter alors…

Et les deux lycéens retournèrent à leur occupation, se préoccupant bien peu du soupir de l'adulte.

— Les gosses et les jeux… Si j'avais su, j'aurais pas donné d'argent poche.

Alors que le père Stilinski redescendait pour inviter l'ex-alpha à monter dans la chambre de son fils, Scott sembla enfin percuter.

— Stiles ! On devait faire des recherches pour Derek ! On a complètement zappé !

— Hum… Ouais, ouais, c'pas grave.

L'idée de se faire à nouveau plaqué contre un mur par un loup-garou en colère ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiéter l'hyperactif.

— Provision de fromage ! s'écria Derek en pénétrant dans la chambre.

— Quoi ?!

Ce que Stiles venait d'entendre avait au moins eu le mérite d'attirer son attention. Le problème, c'est qu'il imaginait très mal le loup-garou dire un truc pareil.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? demanda-t-il en lâchant enfin l'écran des yeux pour regarder l'homme avec une expression de poisson hors de l'eau.

— J'ai dit "vous avez quelque chose pour moi ?", pourquoi ? Vous deviez faire des recherches, je te rappelle…

Sous les regards ahuris de Scott et Derek, Stiles fut soudainement pris d'un fou rire. Aucun doute, la vraie phrase avait bien plus de sens que ce qu'il avait entendu. Mais imaginer Derek réellement prononcer ces mots étaient tout simplement hilarant. Rajoutez en plus à cela l'image mentale du loup-garou débarquant avec des paniers en osier remplis de fromages dans les mains, et c'en était fini de l'air sérieux.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda le bêta à Scott.

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée...

**Author's Note:**

> Comme pour "Motivés !", cette hallucination auditive m'est vraiment arrivée ! Mes amis me disent que je devrais aller consulter un ORL... lol


End file.
